Only dreams
by Barbrars
Summary: James teve um sonho, Lily o consola.


A sala comunal estava silenciosa, exceto por uma lenta respiração. Sentada em uma poltrona fofa, dormia Lily Evans. Seu colo estava coberto de livros e seu cabelo preso em um coque frouxo. Ela exalava um ar de inocência.

-xXx-

Já se passava da meia-noite, quando James acordou sobressaltado e suando frio. Olhou para os lados, todos dormindo_. "Merlin"._ Havia um pesadelo horrível, com Lily. _"E-ela estava morta... Céus... Morta... e-ela estava fria... sem vida" _Jamais tinha sonhado algo assim, foi o pior pesadelo de sua vida, parecia tudo real. Será que Lily estava bem? Ter sonhos assim nunca foi um bom sinal. Era melhor ver ela_, "talvez ela estivesse dormindo, era só dar uma olhada no dormitório dela e sair, nada demais... só pra garantir"._

James calçou suas sandálias (vestia apenas uma calça moletom), e desceu as escadas. Chegando ao salão, ficou surpreso ao encontrar os cachos ruivos em meio a tantos livros, sorriu. _"é tão típico de ela fazer isso". _James se aproximou vagarosamente e se sentou no braço da poltrona. Afastou os cachos do rosto da ruiva e se permitiu acariciá-lo. Ela estava bem, muito bem. _"céus, morreria se algo tivesse acontecido a ela"_. A amava muito, isso chegava a sufocá-lo. Mas estava tudo bem, haviam começado a namorar mês passado, já haviam passado por muitas coisas, nada poderia separá-los agora. Ela havia cedido e ele tinha a mais certeza absoluta do mundo de que ela amava-o.

Lily se remexeu e seus olhos verdes-esmeralda entram em foco. Olhou para ele e soltou um pequeno sorrisinho.

- Heeey. Ainda bem que me acordou, estou com essa mania agora de estudar até tarde e pegar no sono. – esfregou os olhos e se afastou para o lado para dar espaço a James sentar. - Vem, senta aqui. – a ruiva apontou pro seu lado. Ele se arrastou rapidamente e puxou a ruiva para o seu colo.

- Oi. Sabe... Eu tive um sonho com você... Quer dizer... Tava mais pra um pesadelo. Fiquei preocupado. – ele a abraçou com muita força e enterrou seu rosto nos cachos ruivos. Ela devolveu o abraço, se aninhando em seu colo, mas mesmo assim não tirou a preocupação do rosto. Surpreendeu-se quando ele começou a chorar, agarrou-se mais a ele e esperou se acalmar. Estava curiosa para saber o que havia deixado o moreno assim, mas entendia, e esperaria ele contar. Aos poucos ele foi se acalmando... E então falou baixinho, quase nem dando pra Lily escutar.

- Lil's me desculpa, mas é que...

- Não James, não se preocupe. Apenas me conte o que sonhou. Só isso. – Lily estava receosa e ao mesmo tempo curiosa para escutar, sabia que nada ia ser agradável.

Então James tomou ar e segurou firme e começou a contar...

- A gente tava na nossa casa, sabe? – Ela maneou a cabeça levemente, sorrindo. – E... A gente... Tinha... U-um filho... Ele tinha seus olhos Lily. – A ruiva sorriu encantada e maneou a cabeça novamente – Estava tudo bem, estávamos na sala, b-brincando com o bebê e... D-derrepente, tudo escureceu, a casa ficou fria e o bebê começou a chorar e... Então... e-ele apareceu Lily, sabe? Vo-voldemort - James estava muito nervoso, Lily levou as mãos a boca tremia levemente. – E... E depois ele entrou na casa e-eu tentei impedir, mas, ele me... Matou – Lily soltou um soluço - e em seguida foi atrás de você, mas e-eu não sei - Ele fez uma cara confusa - Eu estava morto, mas ainda via tudo acontecer... E então v-você foi pro quarto do bebê, com e-ele no colo, ele disse... Que ia matá-la Lily... Matá-la... s-se não desse o bebê para ele. E- e você não o deixou e ele acabou m-matando você. Matando... Estava morta Lily, sem vida, seus olhos tinham perdido o brilho, eu me senti horrível. – James acabou de contar ainda mais nervoso. Lily estava com lagrimas nos olhos e tremia muito – Eu tinha você num instante e n-no outro... V-você me abandonou. – Lily abraçou James com muita força e carinho, ele enterrou seu rosto seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. Lily sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Eu nunca abandonaria você, James, nunca. Eu te amo. Isso foi apenas um sonho, deixe de ser bobo – Ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos e gargalhou. _"o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e é só meu" _James também sorriu (já havia parado de chorar)

Ele sorriu ainda mais, ela a primeira vez que escutava um '_eu te amo' _ dela. Ele ficou olhando encantado para ela.

- Que foi? – ela fez uma cara confusa.

- Eu também te amo lil's. E eu sei que foi só um sonho, mas meu medo de te perder é maior

Eles sorriram juntos, e se aproximaram. O beijo não foi desesperado, pelo contrario, foi calmo e quente.

-_Dois dias depois_-

- Sabe, faz mais de um mês que estamos juntos, né? – Lily estava aninhada em James em frente ao lago, debaixo de uma arvore.

- Uhum – ele concordou e pegou um morango na caixinha ao lado deles.

- E eu estou achando o Sirius muito sozinho.

- Lily. Sirius nunca foi sozinho , isso é raro de acontecer – James gargalhou , sabia o quanto o amigo era galinha.

- Eu sei... Mas... Bem que podíamos arranjar uma namorada pra ele.

- Arre Lily, pare de se importar com Sirius, você tem coisas melhores para fazer – Ele sorriu malicioso e encostou suas testas, ficando a milímetros de distancia da boca da ruiva.

- A é, mesmo?E o que seria,_ Sr. Potter ? _– Ela sorriu, entrando na dele.

- Isso. – Ele juntou suas bocas se entrelaçando em um beijo.


End file.
